


A Love Announced

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Confession, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: “I like you,” The younger male shouts, bowing deeply.“Oh fuck,” Hajime declares.





	A Love Announced

“I like you,” The younger male shouts, bowing deeply.

“Oh fuck,” Hajime declares, mouth agape and eyes wide.  _ Holy fuck! _ He never thought he would be on the end of a confession. That was more of Oikawa’s territory, especially, if the person who’s confessing is the one and only Kageyama Tobio.

That kid worships the ground Oikawa walks on and for him to declare his feelings for  _ him  _ is unsound; preposterous, really. It  _ has  _ to be a fluke.

Hajime runs a hand through his spiky hair and down to rest on his neck. “A-Are you sure it’s  _ me  _ you like, Kageyama,” he asks, and he hates how uncertain and small his voice sounds. Maybe it’s the Alpha in him that hates this feeling, but who knows. “Here, let me go get Oi-”

“No,” Kageyama interrupts, head tilted up so his big, blue eyes stare deeply into his own brown ones. And, when the hell did his eyes get  _ so  _ blue?! Like is that even possible? Is that even allowed?! Hajime’s heart says yes and no at the same time, ugh… hormones…

Hajime shakes his head to clear his thoughts and then looks everywhere but at Kageyama. “Ah, then I don’t know…” He furrows his brow together, everything about this situation is so weird that Hajime still hasn’t been able to process it.

“It’s okay, Iwaizumi-san. I knew I would be rejected… I just wanted to tell you before you go off to high school,” Kageyama says, eyes averted and a light blush dusting his cheeks. “I didn’t want to hide my feelings anymore.” His gaze focuses back on Hajime that it makes the older teen fluster a bit.

Hajime is in awe of Kageyama. He knew the risks of confessing and he still did it, just - wow. It’s time for him to Alpha up and take some responsibility of the situation. Hajime straightens his posture: shoulders pulled back and head held high, and then he bows as deeply, maybe even more, as Kageyama. “Thank you for the confession, but I cannot accept. I’m sorry, Kageyama.”

There’s a part of him that wishes he accepted the confession, but he never looked at Kageyama that  _ way _ before. But, now, there could be a possibly… Until then, he couldn’t string Kageyama along, it would be too cruel of him to.

Hajime feels like he ate something bitter when Kageyama wishes him the best and then leaves. He feels like he should have done  _ something _ , but he doesn’t know  _ what _ .

“Ah, Iwa-chan! There you are!” He hears Oikawa yell, but he can’t find it in himself to look away from where he watched Kageyama saunter off. Hajime finally reacts when Oikawa tugs his arm, “Come on, my parents what a graduation picture of us together, sooo let’s go!”

“...yeah, okay,” Hajime replies. He turns to leave when Oikawa stops him.

“Are you okay, Hajime? What happened?”

The obvious concern coming off the other Alpha warms Hajime’s heart. His eyes drift back to where Kageyama once was. A small smile works its way to appear on his face as he recalls the events from earlier.

 

“A confession.”

 

The dramatic gasp Oikawa does makes Hajime want to hit him, so he does. At least that's something he can accept.

**Author's Note:**

> i was in an iwakage/angsty mood so this happened. :)
> 
> hope you have a lovely morning/afternoon/night !!
> 
> im [tobiosbae](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/) on tumblr !!


End file.
